1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of storage systems. More specifically, the present invention is related to a system, method and article of manufacture for monitoring, controlling and improving storage media system performance based on a fill percentage of storage media devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Native Command Queuing (NCQ) is known in the prior art for optimizing the order in which commands (i.e., read and/or write) are executed in a single drive, where the optimization is localized within the single drive. However, the prior art is silent with regards to weighting commands based on various factors including, but not limited to, the limitations of the underlying storage media device(s), where the command queue fullness may be viewed from that perspective rather than simply the number of commands outstanding in a storage media device. Also missing in the prior art is any disclosure for the introduction of positive and/or negative biases to artificially influence an apparent load and/or using such positive and/or negative biases to artificially influence such apparent load based on a fill percentage of storage media devices.
Embodiments of the present invention are an improvement over prior art systems and methods.